1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a core unit for a heat exchanger, and more specifically to a core unit having headers being spaced from one another with the centerlines thereof being parallel and extending through parallel bends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such core units generally include a pair of headers spaced from one another. A plurality of tubes is disposed between the headers to provide fluid communication between the headers. A plurality of fins is disposed between adjacent pairs of tubes for dissipating heat from the fluid in the tubes. The fins are generally formed from sheet metal into the shape of an accordion. The fins may be referred to as air fins, corrugated fins, or air centers. The fins may also be louvered, i.e., the fins have louvers defined therein to increase the heat transfer.
Variations of these core units are known to include bends for fitting into smaller, more compact space constraints, i.e., the headers have been bent about an axis spaced from and parallel to the tubes. However, the fins on the inner radius of the bend are frequently crushed during the bending process, resulting in decreased heat dissipation from these fins. The crushing of fins may also create stresses and/or damage or crimp the tubes, thereby decreasing the fluid flow between the headers of the core unit.
The U.S. application Ser. No. 11/392,212 filed on Mar. 3, 2006 discloses a core unit having headers bent about an axis spaced from and parallel to the tubes and presents one solution to these problems. This invention presents an alternative solution.